towerofgodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FUG
"Тебя это шокирует? Ты серьёзно думал, что мы милые ребята?"Vol.2 Ch.28: 21F – FUG (3) :- Хва Рьюн объясняет Джа Ванг-Нану, что они сделали с Баамом FUG - это самая опасная и скрытная группировка в Башне, возглавляемая Грейс Мирцеа Ласлек. Их официальные члены явно (хотя и не всё время) носят "Знак Убийцы".Сезон 2 Глава 3 - Последний шанс FUG часто сравнивают с Крылатым деревом из-за их отношения к 10 великим семьям. В то время, как Крылатое дерево более схожа на "социальный клуб", сконцентрированный вокруг нескольких её участников, FUG это "религиозная организация", сконцентрированная на одной целиGoDai's Translation: People and Groups in the Tower - FUG: убить Захарда и глав 10 великих семей. Хоть отношения между этими организациями и плохие, в них есть несколько членов, которые связаны с обеими группами. Хотя истинные мотивы FUG не известны, они существуют в тени Башни, надеясь достичь своих целей. Главы великих семей запрещают кому-либо в пределах их семей входить в ряды FUG, и они считают своей обязанностью устранить их членов, которые, как известно, чтобы скрываются в Срединной зоне. Опасный статус FUG, не значит, что они имеют достаточное влияние, чтобы бросить вызов Захарду и 10 великим семьям. Пока главы великих семей поддерживают контракт с Хранителями Башни, FUG не сможет одолеть их. В частности, Захард имеет такой же контракт, который предотвращает жителей башни от его убийства.Vol.2 Ch.27: 21F – FUG (2) Для того, чтобы обойти такой вопрос, организация ждала долгое время кого-то свободного от этих договоров с Хранителями. Незаконный (известный как Джу Виоле Грейс), не связан этими договоромами и может использовать это, чтобы выполнить желание FUG. Убийцы Вместе с её инфраструктурой, FUG имеет 11 Убийц. Происхождение названия "Убийцы" очень простое: "Тот, кто убьёт Захарда и уничтожит 10 Великих семей". На данный момент в FUG есть 7 Убийц: местоположение 5-ти из них неизвестно, двое других известны как "Дьяволы", а остальные 4 места - вакантны. Предположительно все они очень сильны. Согласно Бааму, сейчас они по большей части спят.Vol.2 Ch.180: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show Убийцы FUG делятся на три типа, в зависимости от их времени появления:GoDai: FUG Slayers - Translations of SIU's Info on the Official Fan Cafe #Первые, как Ласлек появились во время образования 10-ти Великих семей - они известны, как древние боги. #Вторые, это те, кто сжёг своё имя в памяти жителей Башни, когда FUG стал силой, полностью погружённой во тьму. Это демоны 2-го поколения. #Третьи, это нынешнее поколение Убийц, которые активны в настоящее время. "В FUG собрались те, у кого есть зуб на Захарда и 10 Семей, те, кто завидуют им, и те, кто хотят изменить Башню. Убийца - это Бог, который исполняет их желания." 'Сезон 2, глава 36 - Доп. Этаж. (Убийца)' Информация об организации FUG is an organisation dipped in shadows. They have no visible physical forms or headquarters, but the higher ups are of the High Ranker level and most likely possess control over part if not all of some Floors: for example Bayroad and Karaka's hideout on the 97th Floor. As those are hidden places in the Tower, we can assume that the other places of gathering or control of the group are as secretive (the Wine Glass on the 2nd Floor might have been one as well). Структура Структура FUG is slowly appearing as the story goes. At the top are the Slayers who are considered living gods. The number one Slayer is Grace Mirchea Luslec, also called "God of the Devils". Then there are the Elders, who take decisions with the active Slayers on the great plans of the group, for example appointing specific personnel for delicate missions.Vol.2 Ch.90: 30F - Thorn (6) Then there are High Rankers who hold specific positions and power within the group (e.g. Ha Jinsung who is a martial arts teacher of the Slayer candidates).Vol.2 Ch.54: 29F - Bet (3) Slayers have command over executives (probably at least at the level of a Ranker; for example, Karaka commands over Poken). Executives can have dormant Regular agents planted on different Floors that wait, sometimes for thousands of years, until they are called to accomplish their missions (e.g. Reflejo).Vol.2 Ch.100: 30F - Closure (6) Finally the executives can recruit Regulars that are fervent believers in FUG or FUG's causes (e.g. Xia Xia). Though there seems to be a structure and a head to the organisation, that doesn't prevent dissensions among the group. As for now, a splinter centred around a few Slayers and Elders has decided and put forth a plan in order to alienate the powers of Jyu Viole Grace and the Thorn.Vol.2 Ch.85: 30F - Thorn (1) Убийцы # Грейс Мирцеа Ласлек (Основатель FUG) # Неизвестно # Неизвестно # Неизвестно # Неизвестно # Неизвестно # Бэйлорд Яма # Неизвестно # Неизвестно # Неизвестно # Неизвестно Также известно, что Карака и Иморт явлются убийцами FUG, но пока неизвестно какими коронами они владеют. Офицеры *Авгусгус: Высший офицер, директор 20-го этажа *Ха Джин-Сунг: Высший офицер, учитель боевых искусств у Виоле. Также был учителем Караки. *Мадорако: Высший офицер; businessman providing financial aid for Gong Bang's research involving Living Ignition Weapons. *Покен: Исполнитель *Unnamed Ranker: Aided Madoraco in the latter events of the Workshop Battle. *Юу Хан-Сунг: Высший офицер, директор 2-го этажа. *Pedro: Последователь Караки, Машинист Адского экспресса. Кандидаты в убийцы *Уайт *Джу Виоле Грейс Избранные *Angel: Член команды Рахиль. *Buelsar Elliot: Член команды Рахиль. *Даниель Хатчид: Член команды Рахиль. *Хва Рьюн: Провожатый *Reflejo: Agent planted by Poken in the E-ranks after he lost everything to a Princess. *Ron Mei *Varagarv *Юто: E-rank Regular appointed by the Elders to deliver the fake Thorn to Viole. *Эппл: Нанята для убийства Кун Агеро Агниса. *Devil Bon *Grobin: Team Mad Dog *Майкл: Нанят для убийства Кун Агеро Агниса. *Miya *Pandit: Член команды бешеного пса. *Рахиль *Ridong: Член команды бешеного пса. *Viviolga: Член команды бешеного пса. Возможные связи с FUG Здесь перечислены персонажи, которые возможно связаны с FUG. *Беньямино Кассано: Продукт эксперимента Живого Оружия Воспламенения. Он был частью команды FUG в ходе битвы при Мастерской, но после этого он ушёл из организации. Сейчас его мотивы не ясны. *Репеллиста Захард: Принцесса, которая, видимо, знает/предсказывает движения FuG. Источники Навигация es:F.U.G en:FUG Категория:FUG Категория:Группировки